It's Not What It Looks Like
by ninjafightmaster
Summary: Felicity Smoak encounters a new enemy, this time in the form of the engagement ring currently stuck on a very important finger.


_**It's Not What It Looks Like**_

Felicity couldn't believe her shitty luck. Well, actually now that she contemplated it thoroughly she had had a pretty decent week so she was due for a catastrophe. Her quota of terrible karma had not been met.

Of course she thought when catastrophe struck it would be because of her night job, she never expected it to be something as normal as this. Well it certainly wasn't normal, but it wasn't life threatening.

She just hoped that Jessica could forgive her.

When Felicity had been offered the position as Maid of Honor in her cousin's wedding she had not expected the amount of work that would be involved, nor had she expected the responsibility. Felicity had literally spent the past week (well when she wasn't at work or engaging in her nightly activities) at the bride's beck and call. Anything from looking at place mats for the reception to auditioning bands, she was there offering her moral support and womanly opinion. And she could handle that, giving advice may not have been her strong suit, but she could pick out placemats with the best of them.

No that's not where the problem lay. No, no, no, that shit all started yesterday when she'd received a panicked call from her cousin. Apparently she had an appointment the jewelers for a ring resize, but had forgotten about it and she was currently "detained" .From the noises and giggling Felicity didn't have to guess what had detained her. Not that it wasn't perfectly acceptable for her cousin to be getting some action, she'd seen her fiancé, Phillip, and she couldn't blame her, but Felicity was in the middle of an epically long dry-spell and she just wasn't all that …. anyway her cousin had begged her to go and be the model for the resizing because apparently neither her nor her fiancé could remember her size, but Jessica had remembered that Felicity was the same size finger (which Felicity had to admit was a little suspect, but she wasn't going to argue with a bride, especially with the two love birds moaning on the other end of the phone). So Felicity went to be the finger model for her cousin's wedding ring, and it had been pretty painless maybe tedious, but painless.

Then of course the God of discord struck once again. You see, after the Jeweler had finished with it, he'd asked her to give it a try to make sure all the modifications had been made. But when Felicity put it on her finger the little fucker had refused to come off.

Thus began the saga of removing five caret, white gold princess cut from her left ring finger, and the finger designated for marital bliss, soon became a symbol for her own personal hell.

Felicity had spent the entire night with a bottle of lotion, a tub of _I can't believe it's not butter_, and the hope that if she prayed enough God would pull through. Isn't that what her mother had always told her? Ask and ye shall receive. This proved to be false however when Felicity woke up this morning with butter smeared down her Dr. Who PJs and a chapped finger from hours of futile yanking and rubbing, but that ring remained a glaring reminder of just how shitty her life was.

Felicity was beginning to think the thing would never come off and to say she was panicked would be an understatement.

And now here she was at the office, waiting for their ten o'clock meeting with the finance department and the ring was still on her freaking finger. She didn't know what to do. She was freaking out and Jessica wanted the ring back that night. Felicity did not want to be explaining this mortifying situation to her because honestly at this point in the wedding planning she wasn't sure if Jessica would laugh or try and murder her. It was a fifty-fifty shot with the hormones and Felicity wasn't going to take that chance.

So she was just going to have to suck it up through her work day and then go home and try some of the ring removal tips she'd googled on her way into work that morning.

"Good morning Felicity," Oliver said sweeping into the room.

Felicity quickly dropped the ring finger she'd been glaring at for the past five minutes and turned her irritated gaze on her boss. She raked her eyes over his body. Damn, that man looked good in a suit, but she was mad at him.

"You have a meeting in five minutes," she snapped.

Oliver at least had the decency to look contrite. " I had _business_ to attend to," he emphasized the word business and Felicity new he was referring to his second (and considerable less legal) job. She sat up straighter.

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

"No, I was just…" he raked his hand through his close cropped hair and looked away. It was then that she noticed the significantly more pronounced bags under his eyes.

She sighed. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Oliver's intent stare was the only answer she needed. He'd been up all night training.

She shook her head. One of these days he was going to hit his limit and his body would just give out on him. She just hoped upon hope that she'd be in the position to help him when it did.

Felicity pursed her lips and gave him her best reprimanding glare, the one her mother gave her when she didn't clean her room when she was little. Felicity found that she had perfected the art form in the past year. It was a necessary tool to have at her disposal, considering she had two brooding _very_ masculine men with her almost every night who refused to properly bandage a wound.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "I'm fine" Oliver grumbled, walking into his office. She heard the him add a hushed "mother" before he passed through the doorway.

"I heard that!"

He gave her a flippant wave over his shoulder.

She glared at his back. "Where do you think you're going? You have a meeting in five minutes!"

"Notes." Was all he said.

Oh.

Felicity watched him fumble around on his desk, briefly pausing to run a tried hand over his face and sighed. Getting to her feet she made her way out of the office. She was going to do something she swore she would never do again.

Get him Coffee.

_Yes, I know I know_. She argued with the little voice inside her head, the angry one who was constantly waving her MIT diploma around like a giant protesting sign shouting "This is not in the secretarial arts". _But Oliver looks so…exhausted_. And a little sad, and she hated it when he looked like that. He tried so hard all the time, and worked himself to exhaustion and then he still couldn't sleep because of the constant nightmares. So dammit she was going to get him coffee, even if it was beneath her.

And it was.

It really, really was.

Felicity took longer than she expected to make the coffee (it would have been shorter if some arrogant asshole hadn't neglected to refill the pot), and when it was finally finished brewing she looked down at her watch and swore. She was late to the meeting, which meant she was going to get one of those you-are-good-for-nothing-except-hanky-panky looks from Isabitch Rochev, to which she would have to bight back a scathing retort and take her seat like a good little Executive Assistant. But hey, at least she had coffee. And it wasn't like the woman could fire her; Felicity had it in with the CEO after all.

She collected the coffee, filling two mugs and made her way to the conference room. She could see the meeting in full swing through the glass walls. Channeling her inner ninja, Felicity slipped through the doors and into the room carrying the two cups of coffee.

As expected Isabel paused in her no doubt riveting lecture on marketing statistics to give her a deadly yet disdainful glare before continuing. Felicity didn't react; she just smiled at Oliver and reached over to place the coffee mug in her left hand in front of him on the table.

She barely registered the collective gasp that went through he conference room, but when it did sink in her head shot up. The two Finance execs were staring at her left hand in amazement. Felicity frowned wondering the hell was the problem and then followed their gazes to her left ring finger, the one currently adorned with a sizeable engagement ring.

_Shitballs! _

"Uh…" Felicity muttered awkwardly, wondering how she was going to explain this, but Isabel cut her off.

"Well, Miss Smoak it seems like perhaps I was wrong in opinion of you."

"Uh…what?"

Isabel smiled coldly at her "Well unless that ring on your finger came from the Queen vault, I seems the office rumors are false. Unless you are indeed going to be Mrs. Queen?" She said, her eyes going stony.

"What…NO!" she said quickly panic in her voice. "No, I'm not marrying Oliver,_ no_."

Isabel smiled then, the tension leaving her eyes. And with that Isabel turned back to her lecture, dismissing Felicity before she could explain further.

Felicity sat down and resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. A headache throbbing behind her eyes. This day was one for the books.

A good five minutes had gone by before she realized that Oliver hadn't taken so much as a sip from his coffee. In fact her hadn't even thanked her, which was quite frankly rude.

Felicity lifted her head to pin him with a glare, but when her eyes landed on him she froze.

Oliver was staring at her hand. Well more specifically her was staring at the ring on her hand, but that wasn't really important. What was important (or at least Felicity thought so) was the way he was staring at her hand. Oliver's eyes were glued wide-eyed to ring as if it were a slimey serpent, slithering around the circumference of her left index finger. There was something akin to horror and abject shock in his eyes. And quite frankly Felicity was a little concerned.

Felicity reached forward automatically, moving her hands slowly as if he would spook like a startled animal. "Oliver…" she started.

His head snapped up and she met his eyes.

A gasp escaped her before she could help herself. Something was churning in those deep blue irises of his something she had never seen before, and it looked kind of like panic.

"Are you…" She never finished that sentence, because the next second Oliver seized her by the wrist and dragged her out of the conference room ignoring the angry protestations of Isabel Rochev and the dumfounded expressions of Liz and Martin from finance.

Felicity was so taken by surprise that it didn't even register that he was yanking her around like a caveman until they were through the doors and in his office. Angry and a little humiliated she jerked her hand from his with a violent motion.

"What the hell, Oliver!" she shouted, rubbing her wrist.

"What the hell?" he said, his tone quiet and dangerous.

"Yes, what the hell? You dragged me out of there like a Neanderthal in front of a room of Queen consolidated employees. So. What. The. Hell!"

His eyes blazed, and Felicity almost took a step back. Almost. She'd seen Oliver mad before, and had grown pretty accustomed to his temper-tantrums over the last year. So she knew he'd never hurt her, but when Oliver reached out and snatched up her wrist again the roughness of the gesture shocked the hell out of her. He wasn't hurting her, but Oliver was definitely not Mr. Calm Cool and Collected right now. "What the hell?" he repeated again, through gritted teeth "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he all but shouted, shaking the hand with the ring in her face.

Felicity knew what he meant, but she was angry and when she was angry she said stupid things. "What the hell is what?"

She knew immediately that this was a mistake. Oliver's face darkened and he suddenly took two large steps forward getting in her personal space. Felicity backed up until her butt was against the edge of his desk, his body crowding her. A flush swept over her from head to toe. Even though the man was yelling at her and being a grade A douchebag she could not ignore what a physical enigma this man was. His smell alone was threatening to intoxicate her. "The thing on your finger Felicity. The thing adorning a certain _very_ important finger."

Her head swimming with all things Oliver, Felicity struggled to formulate a response. "It's an engagement ring." She said plainly.

Oliver swore vehemently, yanking a hand through his hair. Then if possible he stepped even closer to her, his face coming down only inches away from hers so that she could practically feel his breath against her forehead. "Whose?" he snapped and Felicity could not help, but shiver. Oliver's arrow voice was out in full force, and it was terrifying.

"My cousin's."

Oliver's eyes widened, and Felicity realized the implications of what she'd said. The blood drained from her face as she quickly stuttered out an explanation.

"Oh God, it's not my cousin's. That's not what I meant. I mean it is my cousin's, but my cousin didn't give it to me. Not that I stole my cousin's engagement ring because I did not, what I mean is that it is my cousin's engagement ring, my girl cousin's who…" she could tell by the look on his face that she was just making it worse. Felicity took a deep breath and tried to collect herself "…3 2 1. I'm not marrying my cousin."

Oliver looked thoroughly lost.

"Felicity, I'm confused. Are you or are you not getting married?"

"That would be a big N.O."

"Then _why_ is there an engagement ring on your finger?"

"I-" _really don't want to have to explain this_ "Well…"

She was about to launch into a lengthy and no doubt rambly explanation, but was interrupted when the door swung open and Diggle stalked in. Oliver and Felicity separated quickly, Oliver dropping her wrist and stepping back. Felicity flushed with embarrassment when Diggle shot them a dubious look.

"Diggle…" Oliver started, but Dig held up his hand looking very put out.

"_This" _Diggle said, gesturing between the two of them "is why you two ran out of your meeting like bats out of hell? Dammit man, I thought the entire freaking city was about to blow!"

If possible Felicity's face became even redder. "NO! We were not…I mean…it wasn't. We weren't…NO!"

Diggle arched an eyebrow before pointing an accusing finger at both of them. "Listen you two, I know you've been eyeing each other for months now and it's hard not to feel the tension when you are working in the lair together…"

"What?" Felicity and Oliver both said in unison. Diggle ignored them.

"…_But _we're going to have to lay down some ground rules here. I'm not going to risk walking in on you two doing…Jesus, whatever _this_ is." He waved a hand toward the two of them again, "I signed up for this crusade, but I did not sign up for _that."_

"What?" Felicity repeated.

"Diggle…" Oliver started again, but never got a chance because yet again the door swung open and this time Thea swept into the room with a very irritated looking Roy in tow. They seemed to be arguing about something, well Thea was arguing about something. Roy couldn't get in a word edge wise. "…and the next time Lance calls me at two o'clock in the morning to pick you up from the station, I'm going to inform him to keep your delinquent ass in the brig until I've had at least eight hours of quality sleep. Honestly the least you could do is get arrested during daylight hours when people are awake!"

Roy muttered something about the lack of crime during daylight hours, and how that pretty much defeated the purpose.

Thea leveled him with a pretty terrifying glare before jabbing a finger into his chest. "Oh! I bet you could find some. Since trouble seems to lock on to you like a freaking heat-seeking missile!"

Roy opened his mouth to say something, that would no doubt dig him even deeper, but Thea was having none of it. "And another thing, the next time you go out into the Glades at night looking for a creep to pound maybe stop and think about how it makes me feel when I get a call at two o'clock in the morning, because honestly Roy it scares me to death every time and why is there an engagement ring on Felicity's finger?"

Felicity froze, her brain doing a one-eighty because firstly who the fuck could follow this girl's train of thought (and this was coming from Felicity, so it was kind of a big deal) and secondly she was surprised that Thea actually new her name. Other than exchanging pleasantries with the girl at the Queen's New Year's Eve party a few months ago or the few times she'd had to patch her through to Oliver to confirm a lunch date, she and Thea had never really spoken. So the fact that the eighteen year old had not only locked on to the fact that she was wearing an engagement ring, but also knew that said ring hadn't been there previously brought up some interesting points.

Points that, in the face of her current predicament were going to have to be reviewed at a later time.

Whatever talking in the room ceased after that and she felt three sets of eyes zero in on the ring on her finger, while Oliver's went to the ceiling as if begging God for patience.

"Uh…"

Diggle was the first to speak, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Felicity… what…I mean…_what_?" At any other moment Felicity would have found the body guard's confusion amusing. It was a real rarity to catch the man off guard and she could see by the lost expression on his face that she had done exactly that. As it was however, she could feel Oliver's building irritation and didn't want to stress him any further.

"It's not what it looks like…" she began and in hindsight she probably should have picked an explanation that didn't sound so cliché because the younger Queen's eyes narrowed.

"Then what is it, because to me it looks like you're engaged to be married? And from the constipated look on my brother's face I'm guessing it's not to him." Thea Queen said and Felicity was completely thrown when she saw the look of disapproval Thea shot her brother.

What? Like….What?

"No! I am definitely not marrying your brother!" Felicity said quickly, thinking that this would put Oliver's sister's mind at ease.

Thea and Diggle both frowned.

Seriously…what the hell?

"She is _not _getting married." All eyes shot to Oliver, including Felicity's. The tone of his voice, had everybody's eyebrows raising. And after a closer look Felicity determined that Oliver was far closer to the edge than she had previously thought. His teeth were gritted, his muscles strung tight in a way that suggested he was ten seconds from punching his fist through the closest wall. His tone however, had Felicity's annoyance spiking. It was so incredulous, yet so certain. As if the idea of her getting married to someone was so ridiculous it didn't deserve a thought. _Felicity getting married, no…who would marry Felicity_? And that pissed her off. She could list a hundred men, well maybe not a hundred, at least _two_ men (three if you counted creepy Larry from accounting, but considering Felicity had christened him "Creepy" Larry for a reason, she did not) who would give their right arm to marry her. She was fucking desirable goddammit, and Oliver Queen could go straight to hell if he thought otherwise.

She bit back the reflexive retort of _"Bitch I might be"(_Something she had picked up from too many nights out with her best friend Johanna, who had tried mentor her in the art of snappy comebacks) and censored her retort down to something a little more civilized. "I could be…" she said glaring at Oliver.

Oliver's eyes snapped to her and she saw them flash dangerously.

"What?" he hissed.

"I could be getting married, you jerk. There's no reason to sound so sure about it. It's not a completely ridiculous idea."

"Felicity…" Oliver, closed his eyes a pinched the brim of his nose.

"Okay, I'm confused are you getting married or not?" Everybody looked at Roy, who had spoken his first words since entering the room. To be honest Felicity had forgotten he was there.

Felicity took a deep breath and sighed. "I am not."

She ignored how Oliver visibly relaxed.

"Then why is there an engagement ring on your finger?" Thea asked.

"I…" she rubbed her hands over her face. She could feel the beginnings of a headache throbbing behind her eyes. "It's a long story," she finally said.

"Considering the only thing you and Oliver had on your schedules today was that finance meeting and you both checked out of that early, I'd say we've got time. Explain." Diggle commanded.

Felicity took another deep breath, looked at their expectant faces and sighed again. "Fine, but don't laugh at me." Then she launched into her long and sad story. Telling them about going to the jewelers, getting the ring stuck on her finger. How she'd tried to get it off, but couldn't. How she was freaking out and worried about Jessica's reaction. She told them everything and was proud of herself for only getting off track twice. When she was finally finished with her saga she sat back and waited for their reactions.

"Well…" she trailed off, carefully judging their faces.

Thea and Roy burst out laughing.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," Thea said whipping tears away from her eyes, "but I was not expecting that."

Felicity glared at her. "Trust me, neither was I," she muttered and then turned her glare on Diggle who was chuckling under his breath. Oliver was trying to fight a smile and failing miserably.

"You guys suck" she whined "This is not funny. I'm seriously starting to develop claustrophobia from this thing, I mean I don't know if that's possible considering it's a tiny and it only covers my finger. But it won't come off, and Jessica wants it back to night. I've tried everything, and I'm getting serious Vietnam flashbacks from the time I got my finger stuck in my Advanced Programing professor's belt buckle at MIT and that is _not_ something I want to relive-"

"Felicity." Oliver cut her off mid rant.

"What?" Roy exclaimed, obviously fixated on the Belt Buckle incident of 2005.

Felicity ignored him. Oliver barely blinked, all too accustomed to her word vomit. His hand came up to touch her shoulder and she found herself immediately relaxing. "Breathe."

She sucked in a deep breath.

"We'll get it off," he assured her.

"Okay," She said releasing her breath in one long puff. "How?"

Oliver smiled at her. "I have my ways."

"Okay…." _Whatever that meant._

"It doesn't involve the amputation of limbs does it?" Felicity asked, feeling uneasily.

Oliver smirked. "No."

"Oh," she blew out a sigh of relief "Good."

"Well, let us know how that goes." Thea said rolling her eyes at the two of them. Oliver's hand was still on Felicity's shoulder. "I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch Ollie, but if you can't…"

"No sorry, I have another meeting in a half an hour. I'll see you tonight Thea." Oliver said.

"Alright," she nodded, then to Felicity's shock, the young Queen walked right up to her and enveloped her in a sincere hug. "I'm glad you aren't getting married, I've got money riding on you" She whispered in her ear. Felicity went stiff, her mouth falling open in shock. Thea pulled back with a sly glimmer in her eyes, and shot Oliver a grin. He glared at her.

Then to shock Felicity even further she turned to Dig. "Mr. Diggle," Thea nodded in acknowledgement, threading her arm through Roy's .

"Miss Queen." Diggle said with a small smile.

Then with enviable poise the young woman swept out of the room her boyfriend in tow, leaving Felicity and Oliver confused in her wake.

WHAT. THE. HELL?

"Um… Dig, What was that?"

The man grinned, but said nothing.

Oliver frowned "Diggle, I didn't know you were so familiar with my sister."

Diggle shrugged. "I'm not really, we just have similar…interests."

"Interests?" Oliver frowned.

"Well more like an investment really," Diggle said, and Felicity noticed his eyes had zeroed in on Oliver's hand, which was still perched casually on her shoulder.

"Diggle..." Oliver seemed to have noticed where his body guard was looking because he dropped his hand and clenched his fingers at his side. Something Felicity noticed he did when he was distressed.

Diggle held up his hands and backed away, that smirk never leaving his face. "Since you two are fine and the city's not burning, I think I'll leave to get back to your office work. The black driver has other things to do."

When he left, Felicity turned to Oliver thinking they could share a WTF look of mutual confusion at Diggle's odd behavior, but Oliver was staring at the door his friend had just walked through, his jaw tight a deep furrow between his brows. He looked like he was torn between screaming and sighing, and it bothered her, just like it always bothered her when he was upset.

"Oliver, are you…"

But he just shook his head and walked off, leaving her confused and kind of hurt behind him.

That night, Felicity sat at the foundry alternating her gaze between her watch and Oliver working out several yards away. Jessica wanted the ring back in about an hour and a half and right now the thing was stationed firmly on her finger.

She was beginning to panic, because since Oliver stormed off this afternoon he hadn't said a word to her and she had been kinda counting on his allusive removal strategy to save her ass. If he wasn't talking to her then she was kind of screwed, and it kind of pissed her off because she didn't understand what she did to deserve his Broody Vigilante Silent Treatment. She hadn't said anything insulting, she hadn't done anything that could constitute as upsetting, so just what the hell was his problem?

After another fifteen minutes of patiently waiting, she'd had enough. His girlish mood-swings were just going to have to wait until she had this ring of death off her finger.

Kicking back from her computer desk, she stood up. Felicity placed her hands on her hips in her "no-nonsense" stance, ready to use her loud voice if necessary. "Oliver."

Oliver didn't stop training, and for a moment Felicity thought he was going to ignore her, which in lieu of her growing irritation would have been a very bad idea. For him. "What?" he finally said.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm talking right now."

"Right," she said flatly "But you haven't said a word to me all afternoon."

Oliver didn't say anything just kept punching the dummy in front of him with deliberate intensity.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is Oliver, but I don't really care at this point. Are you going to help me or not?"

Finally he stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

He frowned. God he did that a lot. Too much in her opinion. "What?"

"The ring Oliver, the ring stuck on my finger! The ring that belongs to my cousin that I kind of need to be off my hand in order to give it to her!"

Oliver walked over to her and grabbed a towel off a nearby table. He whipped his forehead and grabbed a water bottle. What he did not do was answer her damn question.

"So are you going to tell me your magical ring removal technique or am I just supposed to sit around all night? You know, If you can't do it just say so Oliver because Jessica wants it back in like a hour, and I need to- OH MY GOD!"

Oliver grabbed Felicity's wrist and lowered his mouth over her ring finger. Her finger slid all the way to the back of his mouth, his lips coming to rest around the outside of the engagement ring.

Felicity didn't know what was hotter, Oliver with his mouth around her finger, or the intense look he was giving her as he peered up through is strangely thick eyelashes. Either way, she felt like she was three seconds from spontaneous combustion.

Felicity stood like that for a moment trembling from head to toe, before she felt the scrap of his teeth against the base of her finger. Oliver bit slightly, and then to her stupefied awe proceeded to slide the ring up over her knuckle and off her finger, nipping the tip before releasing it entirely.

"Oh… my ovaries" Felicity moaned.

Oliver grinned at her, and she almost hit the deck right then and there at the sight of the ring clenched between his teeth.

Then with one flush of embarrassment Felicity drew back and smacked him in the chest. "WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?!" she demanded.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders innocently. "What was what?"

"What was…you…and my finger! YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH MY FINGER!"

Oliver's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't you quirk your masculine eyebrows at me Oliver Queen! You just fornicated with my finger. Oh my god… I think I had an orgasm," her face flushed again. "Oh god, that's not what I meant."

Oliver was still grinning at her like a fool.

"_That's_ the super special ring removal strategy you had up your sleeve?"

"It worked didn't it," Oliver said, spitting the ring into his hand.

"Have you ever used said strategy before?"

"Not to get a ring off someone's finger."

"Well that's..that's…" Felicity shook her head at the bombardment of mature images that attacked her brain. That was not what she needed right now. Not when she was trying so very hard not to jump his bones.

Oliver chuckled at her expression and placed the ring in her hand. Then he bent over so that his head was next to her ear and whispered "Sorry about your ovaries."

Felicity gasped and glared at him. "OH! You…you…I can't believe you just did that!"

"You asked for my help."

"Yes, but I thought, I don't know… I thought maybe you'd whip out some special island lube you're your box of toys or something to slide that baby off, I didn't expect _that_."

Oliver's eyebrows rose even further.

His lips twitched "I'm afraid special island lube is not one of the things I carry in my trunk, sorry."

She groaned. "Stupid pervy brain."

Oliver grinned at her. Felicity huffed and reached for the ring intending to snatch the thing from his hand with as much sass as she could muster, but of course she couldn't do anything remotely cool or badass. All she managed to do was bat the ring off his open palm. It clattered to the floor at their feet.

"Dammit!" she yelped "It better not be scratched." Jessica would murder her, for sure.

Oliver just shook his head, grin still in place. He kneeled down and picked the ring up off the floor. Holding it up to the light to inspect it for damage "No, I think you're good."

"Good, because if Jessica had-"

The door to the foundry opened and Diggle walked in. He took three steps down the stairs before he spotted the two of them and froze.

He stared at them for a moment, eyes wide as he took in Oliver kneeling before her, engagement ring held up for her to see. It was funny really, it almost looked like- _oh God_!

A giant smile spread across the man's face.

"Diggle…" Oliver started, eyes wide realizing how the situation looked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Felicity found herself belting out for the second time that day.

Diggle just grinned and shook his head. "That girl owes me a lot of money," he said

And three years later Thea paid up.


End file.
